Toys and figurines have long been around bearing the portrait or resemblance of a person; usually of a famous person. It has even been a recent craze to use what has come to be known as a “bobble head” toy to bear the likeness of a famous sports figure.
In addition, carabiners have long been in use for providing a means for attaching articles to each other. Such devices have numerous applications, such as for example enabling articles to be quickly and easily secured to a backpack, purse, handbag, key chain, belt loop, utility belt, or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,266 discloses a typical carabiner-type attachment device.
It is also known to combine carabiners with other known useful items, as, for example, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,270,909, 6,223,372 and 6,527,434, U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D459,338 and D469,023 and at the following websites www.fiskars.com, www.demstore.com, www.branders.com, www.advantageindustries.com and www.promoplace.com.
Such prior art devices, while useful in their own right for achieving their specific purposes, do not have the added benefit of incorporating a novelty toy item (the figurine) in a construction that allows the item to be easily, and safely, carried around by its owner/user on essentially any type of item, including any type of garment or bag. Further, none of these prior art devices comprise a way of allowing the owner/user of the novelty item to carry small objects therein, as, for example, candy or gum. It would therefore be desirable to provide such a novelty item preferably having a collectible figurine thereon. A further advantage of the subject invention would be to construct the item with a storage compartment for storage of items by the user.